This invention is related to an attachment for a miter gauge body used for cutting a wooden workpiece on a table saw, and more particularly to an improved means for locking the stop member to the fence by turning a knob so as to cam a threaded fastener that connects the fence to the stop member.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,793 issued June 19, 1984 for "Attachment For A Miter Gauge", I described an improved attachment for a miter gauge used for cutting tapered cuts in a wooden workpiece with a table saw. The attachment comprised an elongated fence mounted edgewise on the table and fastened by a pair of threaded fasteners to the miter gauge body. A stop member is mounted along the fence, extending at right angles to the fence so that the workpiece can be received in the right angle corner by the fence and the stop member. The stop member is connected to the fence by a fastener received in a longitudinal slot in the fence in a position accommodating the size and position of the workpiece.
In my aforementioned patent I employed a locking device having a locking member with a tapered opening. A tapered fastener having its end received in the tapered opening was adapted to cam the locking member to either lock or release the stop member by turning a knob. The locking member had a head received in the slot in the fence.